


no surrender

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Neville gets caught. Ginny springs him free. The resistance is waiting.





	no surrender

Pretend.

Pretend.

Don't blink.

Don't move.

Sigh. 

A scuff on the floor. 

_Ginny_

_Darkness_

_Run_

He is crying by the time he is in the room. Tears of relief. Shock. Sadness. He thought he might do more. A hand grasps his shoulder. He isn't sure he knows the girl's name but she has a yellow robe over jeans and a work jumper. This is his new war. 

"No surrender? That is our Neville!"

"Seamus?"

"Who else?"

"How did you even get in?!" Neville laughs as he half falls across the room.

"The resistance has its ways mate. In?"

"In!"


End file.
